Items
There are a number of different types of Item that can be obtained in Ever Oasis. Here you can find descriptions of each type with a link to a page listing all the different Items in each category. Weapons There are three types of weapon you can equip to seedlings. Swords, Bolas, Wands and Crossbows. Drauk carry spears. Serkah carry hammers. Lagora carry dual blades. You can only change the weapon type carried by Tethu. Other seedlings have a preferred weapon and, while you can equip different ones of that type, you cannot change the type of weapon they carry. You cannot equip a wand to a Seedling carrying a Sword, for example. You can only change Equipment carried by Seedling residents, not members of the other three species. Accessories Like with Weapons, you can only change the equipment carried by Seedling residents. Each character can carry up to two accessories at a time. Accessories are not visible on the character and have no effect on appearance. Turban and Clothes You can change the Turbans and Clothes worn by Tethu and other Seedling Residents. These changes are visible and change the design of the character until changed again. All residents have a default set of clothes and Turban, however, if you change this to another piece of equipment their default set will not appear in your inventory, just like you cannot equip the Chief's Clothes (Tethu wears these by default) to another character. Materials Materials are items obtained by: * Killing monsters * Breaking pots/vases * Smashing plants like cacti * Harvesting plants in the garden * Using Green Gale on sand piles or trees * Digging * Mining * Completing Quests Materials are used in: * Restocking Bloom Booth's * Synthesizing items in the synthesis tree * Trading with merchants * Quests Plant Seeds Plant seeds are simply listed as Seeds in your 'Things' tab in the Menu. Plant Seeds are seeds that can be planted in the garden. Slabs Slabs are used to enter the Hieroglyph Labyrinths in Rubble Tunnel. You can enter the Hieroglyph Labyrinths by placing three Hieroglyph Slabs on the Pedestal. The types of enemies that appear in the Labyrinth will change depending on how you combine the slabs. If you use high quality slabs, you will have a better chance of facing strong enemies or finding valuable items. Important Items Important Items are quest related items you will only have for a limited time. Bloom Booths "Long ago the land was nothing more than desolate sand and harsh sun. Creatures known as Seedlings called this vast desert home. These gentle beings are born with a tiny seed buried deep in their hearts. With the blessing of water they harvested their seeds, gradually inviting greenery into the desert." Bloom Booths are buildings born from the seeds buried deep inside the hearts of Seedlings. As such, only Seedlings are able to make them, and they are only able to make one each. To collect more Bloom Booths you will need to attract more travelers to your Oasis and convince them to become a resident. Seeds These seeds are plants grown next to Bloom Booths to either increase sales or cause other special affects. Novelty Seeds These seeds are planted next to Bloom Booths to increase the number of Noots visiting your Oasis Paths These are purely aesthetic and have no effect on sales of Bloom Booths, visitors, happiness or anything else.